bleachanimeorgfandomcom-20200214-history
Benihime Kumori
}}| }}} - }} } | style="background-color: #00A693; color:#000" Username BeniHime_469 - }} } | style="background-color: #00A693; color:#000" Race Vizard - }} } | style="background-color: #00A693; color:#000" Birthday April 6 - }} } | style="background-color: #00A693; color:#000" Age 297 - }} } | style="background-color: #00A693; color:#000" Gender Female - }} } | style="background-color: #00A693; color:#000" Height 5'2" - }} } | style="background-color: #00A693; color:#000" Weight 120lbs - }} } | style="background-color: #00A693; color:#000" Blood Type AB - }} |- ! style="background-color: #00A693; color:#000" "" align="center" colspan="2"|Professional Status |- } | style="background-color: #00A693; color:#000" Affiliation Vizard Hideout (Masked Army) - }} } | style="background-color: #00A693; color:#000" Previous Affiliation Gotei 13 - }} } | style="background-color: #00A693; color:#000" Occupation Masked Army, Vice Captain - }} } | style="background-color: #00A693; color:#000" Previous Occupation 10th Division, 3rd Seat 12th Division, 5th Seat - }} } | style="background-color: #00A693; color:#000" Team VLASI - }} } | style="background-color: #00A693; color:#000" Previous Team None - }} } | style="background-color: #00A693; color:#000" Partner Raizen Kumori - }} } | style="background-color: #00A693; color:#000" Previous Partner None - }} } | style="background-color: #00A693; color:#000" Base of Operations Karakura Town High School of the Exiled - }} |- ! style="background-color: #00A693; color:#000" "" align="center" colspan="2"|Personal Status |- } | style="background-color: #00A693; color:#000" Relatives Raizen Kumori Husband Snow Kumori (Daughter) Nakami Kumori (Daughter) Haruka Ichiro (Daughter) Tenshin Kumori (Son) Ayuri Yoshima (Adopted Daughter) - }} } | style="background-color: #00A693; color:#000" Education Unknown - }} |- ! style="background-color: #00A693; color:#000" "" align="center" colspan="2"|Zanpakutō |- } | style="background-color: #00A693; color:#000" Shikai Kagehime - }} } | style="background-color: #00A693; color:#000" Inner Hollow Ereshkigal - }} } | style="background-color: #00A693; color:#000" Resurrección Criatura de la Oscuridad (Creature of Darkness) - }} |- Benihime Kumori, is the current Vice Commander of the Masked Army. Appearance Annabelle doll Personality Benihime is a sociopathic genius. She is manipulative in ways rarely seen outside of clinical study and spends most of her time only revealing what needs to be revealed. Most times this leads to her behaving childishly to the point that most people forget her actual age. There are few people who know of the girl's manipulative nature, or what her normal speaking voice actually sounds like. As an aside she fiercely admires her husband Raizen and her obsession with him often borders upon fan-girl devotion. In most cases she appears lazy, content to spend her days shopping, eating cookies, and tanning, but this is just another facade to hide the things that run though her mind constantly. History To be added. Powers & Abilities Kidō Expert: Benihime has displayed her knowledge of high level Kidō spells, and is able to cast without the incantation and with almost no effort while still possessing formidable power. She has been shown to use spells up to level 91 and possesses advanced knowledge of Kidō application. She can even mind-cast spells up to level 77. Being 3rd seat most would call that a feat indeed. Shunpo Expert: Benihime's Shunpo surpasses most that would call themselves a 3rd Seat. Her skill is shown to be great enough to easily outmaneuver most with relative ease. She could potentially rival a Vice Captain, but other than that she might run into trouble. For a Vice Commander her Shunpo is developed to perfection, speed and distance very much farther than average for a Vice Captain. Shunpo has become more of a casual thing, almost like walking. Zanpakutou Kagehime In her original sealed form she is a Shirasaya. The blade of this is about 27 inches long and its hilt is about 7 inches long, making the total length of the sword 34 inches long. The scabbard is all black, with only a bit of silver decoration on the hilt which look like wings (or flowers if you don't get a clear view) and kiss marks. The piece which connects the blade to the hilt is gold in color and has the kanji 姫 which means Hime or Princess. But due to Benihime's time in the laboratory, quite a few modifications to the blade had been made, turning it from a shirasaya into a naginata. The pole starts off at a total of 24 inches long. But it can extend to a full 70 inches long with a 24 inch blade at the end hidden by the casing. The blade is as straight as a chokutou blade, but as strong as any zanpakuto. It plays to all her strengths as a fighter. The casing is a slick black lacquer material which changes size depending on how much reiatsu is put into it it maxes out at 8 feet in length. *'Shikai:' Kagehime's release command is Kurayami ni asobe (Play in the Darkness). Speaking these words causes Kagehime to take the form of a large staff. The rod of the staff is 69 inches in length and its upper part is 4 blades 10 inches each arranged at each cardinal point at the pole's end. This brings the total length of the weapon to 79 inches. Held in the center of the 4 blades is a large jewel which appears to be clear in color but tends to glow either red or black depending on whether or not Benihime is using just her own power or her mask. Though the weapon is generally larger than most it is also light weight and as durable as any bladed zanpakuto. In this release the 4 piece bladed tip can be detached and used as an assassination weapon. If this method is chosen Benihime still has access to the rest of her shikai techniques (as they are housed within the 4 bladed tips in the small core which glows) but she loses considerable reach. It is a dangerous tactic but beneficial enough to be used more often than not. :Shikai Special Ability: Kagehime's Shikai usage varies on the type of battle, classifying her as a Kidou Zanpakutou, augmented with the elements of Shadows and Darkness. :*'Unnamed Ability:': After the release of her shikai, Benihime becomes able to teleport using shadows. The movements are almost comparable to Shunpo, but because of the nature and movement of shadows are much harder to read and follow. :*'Kagekidou:' When this ability is spoken it causes shadows to wrap around the Benihime's staff and gives it more power physically about twice what she is normally capable of. In addition to this the shadows on the staff and be condensed and fired at the user’s will from its jewel or from the blades which top it, having the same effect as mid-range kidou and causing burns to whatever the blade touches. :*'Kagetate:' A solid shield of shadows is formed at this command. While it isn’t completely fool proof it can give the Benihime enough time to move or block lower level physical and kidou attacks. Anything stronger than the amount of reiatsu put into forming the shield will cause it to shatter. The more powerful the attack the shorter amount of time the shield will hold. But the size and shape of the shield is completely up to the Benihime as well as the amount of reiatsu she is willing to put into forming it. Category:Vizard Hideout Category:Karakura Town Category:Vizard Category:Characters Category:People Category:Female